This invention relates to a frame and body construction for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved, high strength, light weight frame assembly for motorcycles.
A number of light weight, single rider vehicles, such as motorcycles, are provided with a single steered front wheel. Vehicles of this type normally employ a frame that is a welded up construction and which includes a head pipe that dirigibly supports the front wheel. The remaining frame elements are connected to the head pipe in a wide variety of manners and have different configurations, but most frames employ one or more main tubes that extend rearwardly from the head pipe and which provide the main support for the rider and certain components of the motorcycle.
It is well known that it is desirable to maintain as low a weight as possible for the frame construction so as to make the vehicle more maneuverable, have better performance and for the other reasons associated with the desirability of light weight construction. However, in addition to being light in weight, the frame must be particularly strong so as to absorb all of the loadings which are placed upon it, particularly in the area where the head pipe joins the main tube or tubes. In addition, the joints between the various frame members should be very rigid so as to resist braking upon the severe loadings encountered by this type of vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved frame construction for a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved, high strength, light weight frame for vehicles having only a single dirigible front wheel.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved and strengthened joint construction for the frames of such vehicles.